naruto movie secrets of the lost clan
by Sariya 18
Summary: What happens when team 7 featuring Itachi, travel with their team mate Sakura and brother Takasuki, to un cover the dark mysterious past; of a clan lost long in time? the same story as before, for those who read and reviewed it.


NARUTO MOVIE

SECRETS OF THE LOST CLAN

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. The characters are all 14. Sasuke still has the curse mark, but Tsunade sealed it, and he can now use it as he likes. The only character's I made up will be part of Sakura's clan. They include: Nagiro, Takatsuki, and others. You'll now when you see if you know the characters of Naruto. I also put Japanese words in the story. I'll also give the English words for them. Oh, I almost forgot. I also don't own YUGIOH. The reason I said that was because some of Sakura's family's descriptions are based a little, with a twist, on some yugioh cards that I have and read about.

Prolonged

Throughout history there have been many powerful clans within the Hidden Village of the Leaf. The Nara clan, Hyuga clan, Aburame and most of all, Uchiha. Among these clans, lie many secrets and mysteries within the clans themselves that are kept only to them, and the Hokage's of their time.

One of the biggest mysteries/disasters surrounding these clans is that of the well known Uchiha massacre. They said that the bond between Sasuke, and his older brother Itachi Uchiha, was pushed to its breaking point, as the younger of the two vowed vengeance and death upon his oldest brother.

Although these clans are well known throughout the different villages, there was one clan that was kept a secret from not only the elders of its villages, but to the towns people itself. This clan was always quite a mystery that only a slight few can only hope to comprehend. This so call clan was created within Konoha itself. This clan is named Haruno.

To the villagers, there were only two known shinobi's, who were Sakura and her great Grandfather Nagiro Haruno. It was always a mystery as these were the only two out of the clan's history. Both of who were known for being highly intelligent and posses amazing chakra control.

Although the mysteries of the clans still lingered in the air, they eventually died down through the years, as the villagers continued on with their daily lives. Many attended the academy to become shinobi's, others getting jobs, etc. The secrets of the clans remained closed as the village, who suffered through some much, finally became peaceful. Or so they thought….

Chapter 2

"WH-where am I? How did I get here?" Thought 15 year old Sakura, as she looked around the darkness, wondering how she ended there, and where there was.

"Hello there, cousin." A voice said. Sakura turned around, and saw someone emerge out from the shadows. It was very difficult to see the person well, but from the sound of their voice she could tell it was a male. He was around 16, 17 and was wearing a black cloak, similar to that of the Akatsuki's but with one big difference. Instead of red clouds, there was a full red and black dragon, encircling the entire cloak. The outside was dark red and had black lines running through the sides.

That's when It her, "Di-di-did he just call me cousin. Maybe he is one of my past ancestors or something. I wonder if he knows what this place is. You know, maybe he's the one that brought me here." Sakura became lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice realize that the figure came closer to her. After a few seconds, she became aware of a hand waving in front of her, that she snapped back to her reality, she jumped a bit surprised when she saw it. She then became aware that the figure was now sitting cross leg, only a few feet in front of her.

"I'm sorry if a frightened you a bit, I take it you don't really know me. Well …" he began saying in a lit soft voice, while removing the upper part of cloak. When it was fully removed, he announced that his name was Takasuki Haruno. That is when Sakura's eyes became completely wide at the sound of his name. "So he is a Haruno." She thought as she examined him. He was the same complexion as her, had bluish/black hair that reaches down to his shoulders. It was slightly parted in the middle, and came down to cover a bit of his left eye. He also had red eyes, which reminded her a bit of the Sharingan.

As she was about to ask him a question, there was sudden bright flash of light between the two. Sakura covered her eyes, and heard someone calling her in the distance, a very familiar loud mouth voice. Recognizing the voice, she quickly snapped to reality, only to find the regular loud mouth ninja himself.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok, you looked like you were zoning out a bit." asked her teammate in a concerned voice. "Oh, yea Naruto, I'm okay." She replied, trying to figure out how long, she'd actually been out of it.

One month later, we find 5 ninja's enjoying their lunch in the woods, next to a lake. All 5 of them: Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto and last but not least Itachi. WAIT ITACHI. ARE YOU KIDDING ME! (THE ITACHI UCHIHA NEXT TO HIS BROTHER WITHOUT THERE BEING BLOODSHED, ARRRRR!)

(I'm just kidding. No wait, I'm not. Well since its abet awkward, lets' pretend Sasuke knows the truth about the Uchiha clan, so when Sasuke found out where he was, the team was ordered to find him and bring him back to the village safely, so that he can reunite with his brother.)

"Hey guys, don't you think that there's something wrong with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked the three men next to him, as he glanced at the pink haired girl, who was now relaxing her feet in the water.

"What do you mean dobe?" asked Sasuke, who also took a glance at their teammate.

"Well, for starters teme, she's been spacing out alot and losing focus like she's in a trance or something. I've also seen her going towards the direction of the Hokage's tower, but when I get there, she's like totally disappears and when I get there and talk to Tsunade-bachan, she tells me that she didn't see or talk to her,"

"Naru…" Sasuke started to say, but was interrupted by the Naruto's jabbering.

"And the weirdest thing is that once in a while she would go down to the gate of the village at different times, like she's waiting for someone or something. I even saw her once give the guards some kind of envelope that really important. See weird."

"What are you, a stalker?" Itachi said with a light chuckle in voice.

"I am no such thing, you teme!" cried the loud mouth. By this time, Sakura heard him, but decided to stay out of it.

"So what, now I'm the teme!" replied the oldest Uchiha, who by now was having fun teasing Naruto. "Well, what do you think is going on then, smartass?" Naruto replied, turning his head trying to be cunning.

The Uchiha's glanced at each other before Sasuke spoke, following the few minutes of silence, he asked. "Naruto, do you know where the library is?"

"The what, what does that have to do with anything?" asked a confused Naruto, as he had no idea where this was going.

"A lot, since the library is in the same direction as the Hokage's tower, seeing as how it's connected to it." Itachi continued, thinking how long it will take Naruto to connect all the pieces together.

"Listen Naruto; because I'm just gonna say it once. There is nothing wrong with Sakura. First of all, she's obviously been going to the library, which Itachi mentioned is connected to the tower, which means didn't actually go into the building, but one of the side buildings instead. Secondly, if she's been going to the gate often and handed the guards an envelope, she must be either doing some kind of report, or waiting for someone to visits seeing as how her birthday, is only weeks away."

(WOAH, WAIT A MINUTE. DID SASUKE UCHIHA, THE SASUKE UCHIHA JUST SAY ALL OF THAT. WELL, IT LOOKS THE END OF THE WORLD IS ACTUALLY HERE. WELL… JUST ONE WORD COMES TO MY MIND. RUN!) THAT IS ALL.

"Ohhh so she's waiting for someone uh, well this is something to look into. Hmmm..." Naruto started, in a slow, deep voice that put chills down the other teammate's spines. "Something tells me this is not going to end well." was the thought that ran through the three males, as they watched the blonde who began to have an evil glint in his eyes.

Chapter 3

The stars are now shining brightly in the sky surrounding an even brighter moon. It's now been almost two months since she's had that dream, and even though she didn't dream it again, she still couldn't get her cousin's image out of her head. Now Sakura can be seen sitting down under a tree, next to a lake. The young girl took a deep long sigh, and placed her arms on top of her knees that were brought up to her chest. She then rested her head on them, taking a light sigh. As she gazed into the calm lake in front of her, she began to recall the talk she had with her mother just a few hours ago.

Flashback

"Hey Sakura, can you come here for a minute, please?" asked Rakia Haruno. Rakia is Sakura's mother. She is forty-three, with long pink hair, with red striped bangs, that reaches her mid back. She had clear complexion and dark green emerald eyes. When her daughter entered the room, she saw her mother, sitting comfortably on the Fulton that was covered with little cushion and pillows. Sakura came over quietly and sat down next to her mother.

Rakia was wearing a red kimono blouse and dark blue jeans. Sakura was wearing a white blouse with a red butterfly on it, and light blue jeans. "What up mom… is that a family album?" asked Sakura, referring to the large book, resting in her mother's lap.

"Kind of… Sakura." Her mother said hesitantly. Sakura could tell there was either something wrong, or that she was about to hear something very, very important. The Mrs. Haruno took a deep breath, and began.

"A long time ago, back when our first ancestors were around, there was a hidden secret sealed inside an ancient scroll, The Secret of The Dragons. Now some of the information was lost, but not all it, so there are still much you can learn. Now, throughout time, as our clan began to grow, along with the formation of Konohagakure, our ancestors made friends with none other than the Uchiha's. But, that's when all the trouble started. You see not all of our families were chosen to be shinobi's, and so those who weren't chosen began to despise those who were. Another reason we think, is because a few of them, the Uchiha's and other shinobi's were mercenaries, and they grew to hate violence, along with ancient ways of the shinobi's. It was only until Konoha was fully established that their mercenary' days were over.

Although the village began to grow, the civilians began to hate them more and more. Since there was no other way of getting around it, they decided to divide themselves and lived in different homes. But, what the civilians didn't know was what the shinobi were truly planning. You see Sakura; the Shinobi's were actually planning on moving to another village, within the fire country, that their earlier ancestors lived. There was a large hidden compound, similar to that of the Uchiha's have now that was built many years ago. The first Hokage, Hashirama Senju, and the Konoha elders: Koharu Utanane, Danzo Shimura, and Homura Mitokado, met with them many times, about their plans, since Konoha and the other villages were still establishing as well. The main reason why they were moving is because of the ancient scroll, left for them by their earlier ancestors.

But the part that really caught Sakura of guard, was what her mother, had said next.

"Now, the secret of The Secret of The Dragons. This scroll has been passed down from generation to generation through out the years. Each Shinobi was born with a powerful dragon; each of course, was of different elements, which also gave them various abilities. Some received one, others two. These powers were kept sealed away, until the time was right for the person to release them. When that time came, they would all meet within the temple, and an awaking ceremony would be held, in order for them to finally become fully fused with the dragon, and receive a special katana, based on the dragon itself. But, you on the other hand are special Sakura, for you actually hold not only one or two, but five dragons between you and your second spirit." Rukia paused, taking a deep breath, in order to give Sakura time to absorb all of this information. She knew it would take a while, as she herself, actually fainted when she was first given this info when she was 12, a month before her 13th birthday. She glanced at her, to find her daughter in deep thought.

'Whoa, to think my family's actually this powerful and I didn't even know it yet. This changes everything now, I wonder if Sasuke and Itachi knew about this from their family.'

Not being able to hold it in any more, Sakura told about being confronted by her cousin and everything he told her…

End Flashback

Sakura found out the reason behind her having a second spirit, was because she's the reincarnation of her ancestor, Sakuya Shanoran Haruno, also explaining why she was able to hold five dragons within her and her spirit. The dragons she had were of the four elements: Fire, Water, Wind and Earth. The fifth dragon is one of healing and life. It is said to be very powerful, and very special to all of them.

The stars are now shining brightly in the sky surrounding an even brighter moon. As her young mind drifts along the now dark, she wasn't aware of the shadow slowly approaching her.

"Penny for your thoughts, Sakura." Said a familiar deep male voice, which snapped her out her thoughts, making her turn around in surprise.

"Sasuke" She said as said boy sat next to her, looking into the lake. "What are you doing here?" She asked giving a sweet smile. But, as Sasuke turned to look at her, he can tell something was bothering her, something that she couldn't explain, as if she was just delivered information, she's still trying to comprehend them herself.

Sasuke gave his trademark smirk and knew a way to tease her about it. "Me nothing, just decided to take a walk. What about you." He said casually waiting on her response, but, it never came. Sakura just sat there gazing straight ahead into the woods. After a few seconds of silence, Sakura gasps as she now felt a presence behind her rubbing her back with two hands.

"You know, you seem much quieter than usual now, care to tell me what's up." Sasuke asked, while nuzzling into her neck. She shivered slightly at his touch. 'Why does his touch have to be so soft?' "Um, well, where should I-I start?" She asked, trying to keep her composer.

"You can start, by telling me what's been on your mind lately." Sakura thought for a while, wondering if it was right to tell him what she found out about her family, since his was in a connected to it. She took a deep breathe and she decided to only tell him about the dream she had with her cousin in the mean time. She then began, telling him all the dreams and visions she's been having about her cousin, Takasuki, in full details. Silence fell upon them after her story, and they both fell into silence. As Sakura began to feel limp in Sasuke's arms, he pulled her close into his chest, leaning back into the tree.

As the moon shinned brighter, cool air began to make its way towards the two teens. Sasuke gave a light sigh, and looked down at the little angel resting in arms. 'I wonder if these visions have anything to do with her birthday coming up' the boy thought as he then turned his gaze into the bright sky.

As Sakura opens her eyes a few hours later, she realized the position she was in. As she tried to shift, she saw that Sasuke's arm was around her waist, as he slept next to her on the ground, at the base of the tree. As she looked at the young Uchiha, she thought of how peaceful and gentle he looked when he was asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, she snuggled back into his arms, not breaking the contact. Suddenly, she felt a shiver run up her spine, as she felt him move closer, rapping both arms around her, rubbing her shoulders.

"You ok, Sakura?" asked the young boy behind her.

"Yea, I just didn't realize I fell asleep. What about you?" She asked, in a shy soft voice.

"Hn. I'm just fine." He mumbled while nuzzling her neck. "Hey Sakura," He began, starting to blush.

"Yea,"

"May I, um, kiss your neck?" He finished hiding himself in her hair as his blush deepens ten-folds.

Sakura, whose face Sasuke couldn't see was almost that as a tomato.

"What! Um, ok, just breathe Sakura, breath.' She screamed in her mind, as her inner ran around in circles screaming, "Yes!"

"Um, sure Sasuke, that would be nice." She replied, nervous about what would happen next.

At that moment Sasuke shifted slightly, and began sucking and kissing slightly on the girl's neck, moaning with on of his arms began rubbing hers. The girl started giggling, as Sasuke reached her sweet spot. 'So, that's her sweet spot. Hm, a think I'll tease her abit more.' He thought as he began sucking on her spot more, making the girl moan and giggle more and more.

Minutes later, the two got up and began their walk back to town. Unbeknownst to them, there was a tall dark shadow up in one of the trees that were near to them. This person had sharp eyes on them, mainly the young Haruno girl.

Chapter 4

"Hey Itachi, I'm starting to get the feeling the dobe was right about Sakura." Sasuke told his older brother, while sharpening his kunai. Sasuke was sitting with Itachi outside on the back porch. It was three days since he kissed her, and her birthday was now three weeks away.

"What makes you say that, Sasuke?" Asked the oldest Uchiha.

"Well ever since that day Naruto said that there was something wrong with her, at first I thought he was just playing around, but the more I think about it, the more I think he's actually right." Sasuke explained, now taking his eyes of the kunai's and was looking at him.

"Well, maybe she's just going through something right now. I'm certain it will clear up soon, and….

"SASUKE, ITACHI!"

Both boys jumped to their feet and whipped around at the source of the noise. They looked and saw a Naruto speeding towards them. When Naruto got near, they glanced at each other and then jumped out his way. That led to Naruto, falling of the porch and into the dirt.

After Naruto's little incident, the three of them where now heading towards the Hokage's Tower. When they arrived, they saw that Kakashi-sensei and Sakura were already there, along with Tsunade-sama, The Hokage.

"So, what's up Tsunade-baa-Chan, is there a mission, is there, is there, is there." Said the excited blonde, jumping up and down.

As Tsunade was about to yell at the annoying boy, Itachi beat her, by asking a question.

"Um, who's he" pointing to stranger leaning against the wall next to a window. He was wearing a black and red cloak with a red dragon circling around it. He hood part was over his head and his head was bowed, blocking any view of his face. Tsunade glanced over at him and told him to remove the hood part, and introduce himself. He took of his hood and said,

"Hey, the name's Takasuki Haruno."

"Haruno, so wait, how are you related to Sakura?" Naruto inquired, "I've never seen or heard of you before."

"That's because you probably haven't. As to how I'm related to her, it's simple. I'm Sakura's older brother."

"NANI, SAKURA HAS A BROTHER!"

(Ok, so before when Takasuki first introduced himself to Sakura, he said "cousin", but in truth, he is actually her older brother. He had to leave after an incident, but was always retuning secretly to village in order to keep an eye his imouto.)

Itachi had wide eyes, while his brother and Naruto also had wide eyes, with dropped jaws. They closed their months, glanced at each other, then at their teammate. That's when they noticed that she sitting with her hands on her lap and her head was down. But what really caught them of guard, was that she was wearing the same kind of cloak as her brother, but without the dragon. After a few minutes of silence, Tsunade's cough snapped everyone out their daze.

"Now let me explain the mission. All of you are going to be traveling with Takasuki, to escort Sakura to their ancestors home, within the Village of the Warrior, for a very important ceremony that will taking place on her birthday. This mission will last until the first of the next month so pack accordingly. We do not have a lot of time to waist, so all of you are to meet at the main gate in one hour. Dismiss.

Chapter 5

The six man squad was now travelling through the trees at fast speed, and although there were many questions burning through some of their minds, they decided to wait until the time is right. Takasuki informed them that they should reach a few hours after night fall. Throughout the entire hour and a half they've been travelling, Sakura hasn't spoken at all. Although they don't know what she was wearing, probably her regular outfit, she was still wearing the same black cloak from earlier.

Many, many hours later, the team arrived at the village gates slightly panting from their travels. Sakura and Takasuki took the lead toward the gate. Takasuki removed his hood, and the guards immediately bowed to them, granting them passage into the village. The town was slightly similar to that of Konoha, with a little mixture of past Japan. There wasn't much talk among the group, as the gazed around the village. As they continued there walk, they realized a few of the shops were beginning to close shop for the night. The moon began to appear from behind the clouds, as they were no standing in front of an ancient red and white gate shrine. The two siblings shared a glance, and now began their accent up the stairs, signaling the others to follow. When they reached the top they realized there were no buildings around. Confused, they continued to follow. The two finally stopped and turned to face the others. Takasuki made a few hand signs to release the jutsu placed on the compound. And a compound it what it was indeed.

When the jutsu was fully lifted, the four, after adjusting their eyes, finally saw that it wasn't just a house, as they were now in the middle of the large Haruno Compound. The compound was slightly similar to that of the Uchiha's. As they were about to begin the tour, a barrage of kunai's came out of no where, all aimed towards them. Before any could fight back, Sakura jumped and deflected the kunai's with her katana. Suddenly, a black hooded figure came from over the house, wielding a Katana. They jumped so high, that their figure was reflected by the moon for a split second, before coming down for the attack. As the others prepared for battle, except Takasuki, Sakura charged ahead and their blades clashed. They pushed away and they continued to clash with each other. The others were in awe, as they watched the two, who were neck and neck in the match.

With one last clash, the two landed face to face mere feet from each other, breathing slightly. "Well, well, well… it's been a long time hasn't it, Sakura." Said the mysterious figure. The form lowered their hood, to revel a young girl, who was Eria Haruno. Sakura's older sister. She had long sky-blue hair that reaches her mid back, with some of the bangs covering her left eye, and ocean blue eyes. With a snap of her fingers, many other figures appeared behind the young girl.

"So, this is Saki's team, (Saki is Sakura's nickname), the name's Haru. I'm Sakura, Takasuki and Eria's first cousin. Oh, along with Aussa's older brother." Said on of the figures who came to stand next to Eria. His hood was already removed. He was twenty- two years of age, with deep red shoulder length hair, bangs covering his left eye and dark red eyes. The others behind him came closer to the team to properly introduce themselves.

They were: Aussa, a eighteen years old girl, with long brown hair reaching down to her waist, with bangs covering her left eye and light brown eyes; Wynn, a twenty-one year old girl with long sparkling green hair reaching her shoulders with bangs covering her left eye, and light emerald eyes, who were Tomo and Tomoka's brother.

Chapter 6: The Mission

After the introductions were made, the travelers were shown to their rooms, taking in a quick tour of the main house, and all met up in the kitchen. A fest was already prepared for them and the food was still hot.

"Hey Eria, where are Tomo, Tomoka and Sai?" Sakura asked, taking a sip of her water. The three were also Sakura's cousins. Tomo was a twenty year old male who has dark blue shoulder length hair with bangs covering his left eye and electric blue eyes. His twin sister, Tomoka; has long clear white hair reaching close to her waist, bangs covering her left eye and pearly white eyes.

"Oh, they went out to pick up a few things, I'm sure there on their way now." Eria answered her sister. As they fully settled themselves for dinner, Eria began explaining the history of the clan, which is the same information Sakura's mother, gave to her. During the story Tomo and Tomoka returned home; along with their cousin Sai. You see, Sai's older brother Saito turned rouge during an incident with Sakura's brother Takatsuki on Sakura's brother. Each added in parts to the story, answering the questions of Team7. After the history lesson the others began to talk to each other about the villages, their lives; just getting to know each other. One of the members, Sai, who has shoulder length black hair, bangs covering his left eye; along with dark night eyes; was eyeing Itachi and Sasuke throughout the entire meal. Noticing this Sasuke glanced at his aniki, sending him a silent message. To which, Itachi answered that there was nothing to worry about and that he can relax. Getting the idea, he the younger returned to his with Eria and Sakura about their family jutsu's.

After finishing her meal Sakura, began to grow quiet during the conversation with Sasuke and her sister. After a few minutes, she sent a message to Eria and Takasuki who nodded to her slowly. Silently, the young Haruno stood; still keeping the upper part of the hood down over her face, she bowed goodnight to the others, before slowly making her way to the door.

"Hey Sakura are going to bed already, why not stay up a little longer, I'm mean you've been pretty quiet since we left the village. What's up?" Naruto asked her as she had stop, while passing him. She turned her head slowly in his direction, and then, turning her head back continued, not saying a word. But sadly, that didn't stop the blonde curious boy, from being even more curious. Faster than anyone could see, he jumped and grabbed onto her cloak, but, before she could react, his foot got onto it, and the whole thing came off. After his fall, the entire house was tense and silent, as they looked at Sakura's changing body.

Chapter 7: Secrets

Me: I once again apologize for what happened. As I posted in my other story, it's very hard for me to post these chapters some times. But I promise to try.

"Um…uh" Naruto stuttered as he looked at his teammate, who had her head down with her hair covering her face. The remaining Haruno's turned at what happened. The air was too tense to lighten, or even attempt at breaking. Sakura was the first to move, as after a few minutes of silence. She turned to face the others, allowing them a complete look at her body. The body had actually changed into a multitude of colors. Her hair, for instance was a mixture of white, pink and red. Her arms were blue, red, gold and black; and the rest of her had all the colors mentioned before. The colors swirled this way and that, making it quick difficult at first to see what she was wearing; which was actually consisted of a white shirt and pants, both long. But the thing that really caught them of guard was her eyes, which turned from sparkling green emerald, to blood shot red.

Slowly, the Haruno reached down, collected her cloak and left the room putting it back on; while Eria and Takasuki followed her out. Ten minutes later…

"What the hell was that?" Naruto shouted out. Wondering what happened to his team mate.

Elsewhere….

The two siblings escorted their sister to her room. Which had a hidden trap door inside it, leading them to an underground room? You see, due to the changes affecting Sakura's body, she would have to sleep within a sphere like chamber, every night until the day of her birth. When her two forms fully come together as one.

Time skip

Later that night, Sasuke and Itachi went out for a walk, around the compound. "So, why was Sai looking at us like that?" Sasuke questioned curiously to his brother. Itachi knew he was going to question about the look Sai gave them earlier at dinner. Itachi turned to him, taking a deep breath and began.

"You see Sasuke; I've actually been here before?" Itachi started.

"You have, so you've met all of them before, right?"

"Yes I have. It actually started back home in Anbu…

Flashback

Itachi had just walked through the entrance way to the Anbu Training Grounds when a voice calling out a jutsu, a little way's over from where he was.


End file.
